


Let Me Wake You Up

by zenelly



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eddy smiled against the sleeping blond's skin, kissing the sleep-loose tendons of his neck softly as his hand circled and caressed Double D's stomach.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Wake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in MSN so Pixie would feel better. AKA, Yes, sometimes I can produce Porn on demand. This was one of those times.

Eddy closed the door quietly behind him, hands careful on the wood of the door frame. Quietly, he tiptoed through the house, wincing every time a creak sounded beneath his feet. Eddy reached Double D's door and cautiously nudged it open.

Glancing into the room, Eddy saw Double D's form under his blankets and he smiled to himself. The stout boy took a deep breath and snuck past the door, gently closing that one as well. Now safely absconded in Double D's room, Eddy relaxed slightly, closing his eyes and breathing in the clean smell of his boyfriend. After a moment, he opened his eyes.

Eddy started for the bed, steps quiet, eyes fixed on Double D's slumbering form. It wouldn't do to wake him up now, not when he was so close. He shed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the worn fabric to the floor. Eddy lifted the covers on the bed with ginger fingers and slid underneath them, trying still not to jostle Double D too much.

A soft murmur came from Double D, and Eddy froze, halfway pressed against the blond's slender body. Shit. Was he waking up? But Double D only shifted towards Eddy slightly before settling back into sleep again.

Letting out a huge breath, Eddy closed that last bit of distance, shivering minutely at the feel of his naked skin rubbing against Double D's mostly clothed body. He wrapped an arm around Double D's waist, slid his palm underneath Double D's baggy shirt. Nosing into the space behind Double D's ear, Eddy pressed a gentle kiss to the skin right there.

Double D shivered in his sleep.

Eddy smiled against the sleeping blond's skin, kissing the sleep-loose tendons of his neck softly as his hand circled and caressed Double D's stomach. Double D was soft under his hand and mouth, all warm and inviting skin, all for him. With a nigh-on silent exhalation (that made Double D shiver again), Eddy nipped his boyfriend's neck, teeth a sweet counterpoint to the warm laving of his tongue.

One of his hands stole upwards to circle Double D's nipple, swirling around the tightening, sensitive flesh there. Double D let out an involuntary moan, hips shifting aimlessly before settling again. Eddy stilled his motions, mouth in place on Double D's neck, hand still resting against his chest, fingers poised on his nipple, waiting for the blond to slip back deeper into slumber.

A few minutes later, Double D's breathing evened out again and Eddy resumed his previous ministrations. Eddy gently ran his hand across all the spots he knew to be sensitive on Double D's torso, fingers a light tease across skin that puckered and quivered at every touch.

Eddy kissed the side of Double D's neck softly, lovingly. The blond moved again, hips and ass pressing back into Eddy's erection as he whimpered needily in his sleep. This time, Eddy didn't stop. His hand moved lower, lower, slipping beneath the elastic band of Double D's underwear, skimming the slender boy's cock. Double D let out a breathy moan. (Eddy bit Double D's shoulder to silence himself.)

Slowly, Eddy stroked Double D's cock, thrusting his own hips lazily against the crevice of Double D's ass to coax his hips into a rhythm. His mouth was never still, constantly licking and sucking the skin beneath it.

He knew the instant Double D woke up.

The blond's body, before so, so responsive, stuttered in its movements, stiffening in confusion.

"Wha-?" Double D mumbled, wiggling in a way that was probably meant to get him further away from Eddy but really only succeeded in getting him closer to his cock.

"Shh, Sockhead," Eddy grumbled, voice callous but hands and lips kind and reassuring. "It's just me."

The blond relaxed almost instantly, body going loose and pliant. "Oh," he murmured, and Eddy knew exactly what sort of smile was crossing his face right then. Sappy. Trusting. (Gorgeous.) "Hi Eddy."

"Hey." Eddy stroked the other's cock with a bit more force then, making the boy arch and shudder under his hands. "You just let everyone sneak into your bed and molest you?"

"No, no, just," Double D moaned, full out shuddering. "Just you."

(Eddy would be lying if he said that didn't make him feel really warm and happy, but he just snorted instead.)

Ignoring his feelings, Eddy returned to sucking and nibbling on Double D's neck, his mouth wet and warm against pale skin. Double D restlessly ground against him, obviously torn between thrusting up into the hand holding him and rubbing more against Eddy's cock behind him.

Lazily, Eddy sped up his strokes, thumb swirling around the head on the upstroke, gripping tightly on the base on the down-stroke. The movement of his hips sped up to match, and he murmured in Double D's ear, "You imagining it?"

"What?" Double D gasped, turning his head enough to rub his cheek on Eddy's nose.

"Me fucking you."

Double D groaned and twisted (man he was flexible) around to kiss Eddy.

Eddy kissed him back, all tongue and teeth in a languorously slow, all-consuming kiss. The thrusts of his hips, however, was a fast contrast. He ground hard and fast against Double D's ass, groaning into the kiss as the sensations built.

Double D tore back for a second, breathing hard, eyes glazed. "Please, Eddy, oh please, please!"

"Please?" Eddy questioned against Double D's swollen lips.

Double D didn't get to say what when Eddy decided to speed up his strokes even further, turning them so he was laying on top of Double D and grinding him into the mattress, ass held up in the air so he could reach around and keep stroking his cock. Eddy bit Double D's ear gently, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin, holding Double D's hips as the blond bucked and writhed beneath him.

"Come on, Double D," Eddy breathed. Double D whined, head bowed between his arms. "Come for me."

Eddy pumped his cock hard and fast, hips gyrating and fuck, there he went. Double D arched hard, body tensing and shivering, quaking through his orgasm, and he still ground back against Eddy's cock needily. For a few more thrusts, Eddy held on, but he gave in and came, come streaking some of Double D's shirt, his skin, his underwear.

Eddy collapsed to one side, limbs shaky. He gathered Double D's skinny body into his arms, murmuring contentedly when the blond willingly nestled into his side.

"Feel better now?" Double D asked sleepily. Eddy just shook his head, stroked his hand through the hair that escaped his ever-present hat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Love you," the blond murmured indistinctly, already going back to sleep.

Eddy smiled to himself, the expression lost behind the fabric of Double D's hat as he tried (and failed) to ignore the happiness that tingled in him. "Love you too, Sockhead," he muttered, tone put-upon and indistinct.

But he curled possessively around Double D, and his hands sought out Double D's own, and he still pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder before he slipped down and joined him in sleep.


End file.
